Please Be Cute For Me!
by miniReeto
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou adalah adikmu! Di saat ia menunjukan sisi iblis serta sisi imutnya secara bersamaan, apa yang akan kau rasakan? /"Ah Mibuchi-kun, Hayama-kun, Nebuya-kun, ohisashiburi desu!"/"Jangan pernah tunjukan lagi video aib itu padaku. Ah tidak, lebih baik kau hapus saja. Mengerti?"/"S-sei-chan! Itu anekimu lho, jangan dibunuh!"/ Extra Chapter : Please Be More Cute, Sei-chan!
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

**Please Be Cute For Me!**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

.

.

.

.

"_Okinasai yo_. Buatkan aku sarapan."

Sesuatu yang keras dan dingin menyentuh leherku, membuatku refleks membuka mata. Sekuat tenaga kukumpulkan kembali kesadaranku yang masih bertebaran di alam mimpi. Cahaya matahari pagi yang mendadak menyerang mataku membuatku silau, menghalangi pandanganku terhadap wajah pelaku yang sedang menodongku dengan, err– senjata tajam.

"Dalam 20 menit, sarapanku harus sudah siap."

Ia menarik kembali senjatanya dari leherku lalu beranjak keluar dari kamarku.

Oke, aku sadar hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Hari dimana bagi sebagian orang adalah hari untuk melepas stress dengan beristirahat dan berlibur. Namun, itu tidak berlaku bagiku.

"Oi, kau bisa membangunkanku dengan cara lain kan? Lagipula anak kecil tidak boleh bermain dengan benda tajam, tahu."

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengucek mataku. Tak kusangka, orang tadi lalu memutar tubuhnya kembali menghadapku.

"Kau tidak akan bangun kalau tidak kubangunkan dengan cara seperti tadi. Jangan banyak membantah dan ikuti saja perintahku."

"_Hai.. Hai.._"

Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah dan menatap punggungnya yang berjalan keluar kamar.

Kau tahu, dialah orang yang membuat hari Mingguku berbeda dengan orang lain. Di hari biasa, aku bisa hidup normal sebagai siswi kelas 3 SMA Rakuzan, dengan prestasi rata-rata. Namun, jika di hari Minggu, aku menjelma menjadi seorang pelayan yang mau tidak mau harus melayani seorang bocah tengil bertubuh pendek –walaupun tidak kupungkiri aku pun masih lebih pendek darinya, yang tidak lain adalah adikku sendiri, Akashi Seijuuro.

_Yosh, _kegiatan pertama yang harus kulakukan hari ini adalah memasak sarapan untuknya. Sup tofu murni lagi, eh? _Mochiron_! Aku tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan lagi seperti minggu kemarin, di saat pipiku hampir saja terjilat ujung guntingnya hanya karena aku membubuhkan sedikit rumput laut di sup tofu kesukaannya.

Aku menghela nafas pelan dan berjalan menuju dapur. Di ruang tengah yang berbatasan langsung dengan dapur, aku menemukannya sedang asyik bermain _shogi _sendirian melawan dirinya sendiri. Kadang aku berpikir, kalau dia sudah begitu, dia mirip seperti orang tua kurang kerjaan. Tentu saja aku tidak boleh mengungkapkannya langsung kalau masih sayang nyawa.

"Kenapa lihat-lihat? Kau berpikir aku seperti orang tua lagi?"

Ia tiba-tiba berkata tanpa menoleh. Aku terkesiap. Cih, dia memang anak aneh, apapun yang aku pikirkan selalu tertebak dengan tepat.

_"_Ah tidak apa-apa. Tunggu sebentar ya, aku siapkan dulu sarapanmu."

"Cepatlah. Dan ingat, jangan sampai kejadian minggu kemarin terulang lagi."

Uh tidak bisakah dia bersikap sedikit manis di depan kakaknya? Aku ini sudah ikhlas lahir batin menjadi pelayannya sejak kecil, berharap dia menjadi adik yang imut bagiku. Namun, jangankan imut, memanggilku kakak saja tidak pernah. Itulah sebabnya, belakangan ini aku mulai putus asa berharap padanya dan ikut-ikutan tidak mau menyebut namanya. Dan jangan tanya kenapa aku masih juga mau menuruti perintahnya walaupun aku sudah putus asa, karena aku sendiri pun masih berusaha mencari tahu jawabannya.

Kembali kuhela nafasku, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan memasakku. Sambil memasak, sesekali aku melirik kepadanya, memastikan bahwa ia tidak sedang mengawasiku. Iblis berpostur badan kecil itu masih terfokus pada papan _shogi _di hadapannya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk memasak sup kesukaannya ini. Aku sudah terlatih karena setiap Minggu pagi memang inilah rutinitasku, membuatkan sarapan sup untuknya. Tetapi kali ini aku meningkatkan kewaspadaanku agar tidak ada lagi kejadian yang mengancam nyawaku. Setelah kurasa cukup, aku pun memanggilnya.

"_Nee, _aku sudah selesai. Kau mau seberapa banyak?"

Aku sudah bersiap mengambilkan porsi sarapannya dan dia tidak menjawabku. Bagus, sekarang aku diabaikan. Rasanya sudah habis kesabaranku menghadapi bocah arogan satu ini. Aku berdecak pelan untuk mengungkapkan rasa kesalku.

"Aku sudah susah payah membuatkanmu sarapan dalam keadaan ngantuk dan belum mandi seperti ini. Setidaknya tolong jawab a–"

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, tahu-tahu ia sudah berada di sebelahku, menahan tanganku yang sedang memegang sendok. Aku sedikit berjengit, menggeser tubuhku menjauhinya akibat kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba itu. Dari jarak sedekat ini, tatapan intimidasi yang senantiasa menghiasi kedua manik berbeda warnanya itu terasa sangat kentara. Membuat setiap orang yang ditatapnya merasa dipojokkan, tak terkecuali diriku yang sudah tinggal bersamanya sejak lahir.

"Sudah kau pastikan tidak ada kesalahan dalam masakanmu kan? Minggu kemarin kau sudah membuatku trauma."

Dan kau juga sudah membuatku trauma akibat gunting yang kau hunuskan kepadaku, bocah sial.

"Cicipi saja sendiri. Sekarang kupastikan tidak ada kesalahan."

Kuberikan sendok yang kupegang padanya. Namun bukannya mengambil sendok dariku, ia malah menuntun tanganku untuk menyendokan sup dan menyuapkannya ke mulutnya. Aku terperanjat oleh tindakannya yang aneh itu. Ia tampak menyesap pelan rasa sup yang kubuat sambil memejamkan matanya. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya seperti ini.

Hening. Melihatnya tidak bergerak, aku memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memandangi wajahnya. Dan apa yang kutemukan sungguh di luar akal sehatku. Di mataku sekarang, dia terlihat.. sangat imut! Dengan mata terpejam dan seulas senyum tipis yang bertengger di wajahnya, dia seolah menghapuskan rasa rinduku terhadap sisi lain dirinya yang manis! Ah ini dia adik idamanku~~

Aku terpana karenanya, namun segera kusadarkan diriku dari lamunan memabukkan itu. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin dia dengan mudah berubah menjadi tipe adik yang selama ini aku dambakan! Bagi iblis sepertinya, memasang wajah imut untuk memperdaya kakaknya yang mulai memberontak bukanlah hal yang sulit kan?

"H-hei..? Sudah selesai?"

Aku berusaha memanggilnya ketika sudah hampir 20 detik kami berdua tidak bergerak. Entah kenapa melihatnya dalam keadaan imut seperti ini justru membuatku ngeri.

Perlahan ia membuka kembali matanya.

"..Sup tofu buatanmu memang yang paling enak."

Ia berbisik teramat pelan, namun masih bisa tertangkap gendang telingaku. Bisikannya itu tentu saja membuatku kaget bukan kepalang. Aku menatapnya, meminta penjelasan lebih. Barusan dia.. memujiku? Tidak mungkin kan? Biasanya dia hanya mengangguk datar setelah mencicipi sup yang sudah kusajikan di dalam mangkuk kepadanya dan tidak berkomentar apapun.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Aku akan mengambilnya sendiri nanti. Kau mandi saja, dan harus selesai dalam 10 menit."

Ia melepaskan tanganku dan bergegas kembali ke depan papan _shogi_nya. Kembali ke tabiat aslinya. Ah benar, sepertinya aku tadi hanya berhalusinasi.

.

.

.

.

"Untuk hari ini saja, kubebaskan kau dari tugas. Tapi sebagai gantinya, kau harus tetap duduk manis disini, apapun yang terjadi. Jangan membantah."

Pergerakan tanganku yang sedang mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk terhenti oleh ucapan absurd adikku itu. Ia menepuk-nepuk sofa di sebelahnya, menyuruhku untuk duduk disitu. Ternyata memang ada yang aneh dengan dirinya hari ini. Ingin sekali aku bertanya, namun kuurungkan ketika tiba-tiba di otakku terlintas pikiran bahwa ia tidak akan segan membuatku menderita dengan cara apapun jika aku sedikit saja salah bertindak.

"A-ah baiklah. Tapi aku ambil sarapanku dulu."

Aku hendak berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil sarapan namun langkahku terhenti ketika melihatnya bangkit dari duduk dan menatapku tajam.

"Turuti saja perintahku. Biar aku ambilkan untukmu."

Aku terpaku di tempat. Malaikat apa yang sedang merasukinya saat ini? Sejak kapan dia mau melakukan tugas 'pelayan' untuk melayani 'pelayannya' sendiri? Ah yah, sudahlah. Untuk sekarang kuturuti saja dulu.

Aku pun bergegas duduk di sofa yang ditunjuknya tadi. Tak berapa kemudian, dia datang kepadaku dengan semangkuk penuh sup tofu yang membuatku _speechless _seketika. Mangkuk itu terisi penuh sekali sampai-sampai bila aku mencelupkan satu lagi tofu kesana, dipastikan kuahnya akan meluber, tumpah dari mangkuk. Ia lalu menaruh mangkuk tersebut di pangkuanku dan duduk di sebelahku, mulai berkonsentrasi kembali dengan permainan _shogi_. Aku hanya dapat memandang horor mangkuk sarapanku. Ini bukan porsi manusia.

"Aku tidak bilang kau harus menghabiskannya sendiri."

Refleks aku menoleh kepadanya. Ia masih menatap papan _shogi. _Kemampuan membaca pikirannya memang sangat mengerikan. Lalu buat apa semua ini?

"Aku juga belum sarapan."

Ragu-ragu aku bertanya.

"..Lalu?"

"Suapi aku juga. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk makan sendiri."

Dan jika aku tidak salah lihat, sebelum ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, ada semburat tipis di kedua belah pipinya. Aku pun mengerjapkan mataku. Mimpi apa aku sekarang? Tidak mungkin iblis di sebelahku ini tiba-tiba berlaku layaknya seorang adik yang manis! Dan apa-apaan alasan tidak masuk akal tadi? Jelas-jelas dia sangat punya waktu untuk makan sendiri, melihat kegiatannya sekarang hanya bermain _shogi_. T-tunggu, aku masih harus waspada. Aku tidak boleh terhanyut dalam suasana. Sebisa mungkin, aku harus tetap tampak seperti biasanya.

Akhirnya aku hanya mengangguk. Dengan hati-hati, kuambil sesendok sup untuk kusuapkan kepada diriku sendiri, lalu sesendok lagi untuk adikku.

"Se–, eh, ini untukmu. Kemarilah."

"Aku sudah tahu. Tidak usah memerintahku."

Ah kutarik lagi kata-kataku. Dia memang tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali.

Meskipun begitu, ia tetap melahap sup yang kusodorkan padanya, lalu kembali menekuni _shogi_nya. Kusendokan kembali sesuap untukku, lalu sesuap untuknya, begitulah seterusnya sampai isi mangkuk tinggal separuh. Kami berdua makan dalam diam.

Tidak tahan dengan kecanggungan ini, akhirnya dengan keputusan yang sudah kepertimbangkan masak-masak, aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepadanya.

"Hei. Kenapa kau meliburkanku?"

Mendengar suaraku, ia pun menghentikan permainannya. Ia kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Kau tidak suka kuliburkan?"

"B-bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya.. ingin tahu alasannya. Dan juga, kau tampak berbeda hari ini. Mungkin sedikit.. manis?"

Sejurus kemudian aku langsung mengutuki diriku sendiri yang keceplosan mengatakan dia manis. Perkataanku itu sudah menarik perhatiannya secara penuh, terbukti dengan dirinya yang langsung menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan intimidasi andalannya. Untuk menutupi rasa grogiku, aku langsung menyendokkan beberapa tofu sekaligus ke dalam mulutku, berusaha bersikap biasa. Namun belakangan aku sadar, memang itulah yang dilakukan banyak orang yang sedang grogi sehingga malah semakin terlihat aneh.

"Kau melupakanku. Aku belum dapat jatah."

Ia menyeringai kepadaku. Ah ya benar, aku lupa kalau dia juga butuh makan.

"_G-gomen_.. Ini untukmu."

Aku segera menyuapinya kembali yang langsung disambut oleh lahapannya.

"Kupikir kau juga butuh liburan."

Aku menghentikan kunyahanku. Hee, siapa sangka seorang iblis seperti dia masih punya hati?

"Tidak usah kau ulangi berkali-kali, aku tahu aku ini iblis. Atau kau memang ingin sekali tugasmu kulipatgandakan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Pertanyaan itu refleks kujawab dengan tegas. Tentu saja, karena aku sudah capek menjadi pelayannya. Aku ingin sekali bilang kalau aku ingin diperlakukan sebagai kakaknya. Aku rela menjadi pelayan selamanya asalkan ia mau menjadi adikku yang sesungguhnya walaupun hanya sehari. Namun lagi-lagi, tekanan yang kurasakan dari aura diskriminasinya membuatku tetap bungkam.

"..Apa aku terlalu berlebihan padamu?"

Aku menoleh padanya. Kudapati sosoknya yang sedang memandangku lekat-lekat. Entah kenapa, aku merasa walaupun tatapannya tajam seperti biasa, namun kali ini tersirat kelembutan, membuatku akhirnya luluh dan tidak bisa lagi menahan lebih lama semua perasaan jengkelku padanya selama ini.

"Ya, kurasa. Kau sangat-sangat menjengkelkan. Kau tidak segan mengacungkan benda tajam kepadaku sampai-sampai selama ini aku berpikir kau tidak menganggapku sebagai kakakmu. Tapi meskipun kelakuanmu begitu, aku tetap berusaha bertahan melayani semua keegoisanmu, berharap kau akan mengerti suatu saat nanti bahwa aku sangat menyayangimu sebagai adikku. Tapi sepertinya saat itu tidak kunjung tiba, ya."

Mungkin jika orang-orang tahu pembicaraanku dengannya, mereka akan mencapku gila. Semua orang tahu akibatnya jika berani melawan adikku ini. Namun, sekarang aku memang sudah tidak tahan. Aku tidak peduli bila dia akan mencabik-cabik tubuhku dengan bebagai macam gunting yang dia punya, yang terpenting sekarang adalah membuatnya memahami apa yang kurasakan kepadanya. Aku sadar, dia tidak akan pernah mengerti jika bukan aku sendiri yang mengatakannya langsung.

Aku terus menatap mangkuk sup yang kupangku sambil terus mengaduk-aduk isinya. Saat ini aku sudah tidak berselera makan. Aku sibuk menguatkan mentalku untuk menyiapkan diri menerima hukuman yang mungkin akan kuterima darinya.

"Itukah yang akhir-akhir ini menyebabkanmu tidak pernah lagi memanggil namaku?"

Ah ternyata dia cukup teliti untuk menyadarinya. Kukira dia tidak akan memperhatikan hal sepele semacam itu. Kenapa juga tidak dari dulu dia membaca pikiranku tentang itu?

"Kau sendiri tidak pernah memanggilku kakak."

Dan perlahan ia beringsut mendekatiku. Sembari mengelus kepalaku, ia mulai membisikan kata yang membuatku tercengang.

"Kau tahu alasan sebenarnya aku meliburkanmu hari ini? Tentu saja karena aku ingin memberikanmu servis sebagai kakak, sebagaimana yang kau inginkan. Jadi hari ini kau bebas memintaku apa saja, asal kau tidak melanggar perintahku untuk tetap duduk manis disini seharian, di sisiku. Dan tetaplah memanggilku seperti biasa. Ini perintah."

Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku, membuat pipiku merona.

"_Onee-chan, daisuki._"

Detik itu adalah saat yang sangat bersejarah bagiku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengarnya memanggilku kakak. Dan aku sangat bahagia karenanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake~~**

"_Nee, _Sei-chan, ayo panggil aku lagi~"

Aku sudah menyiapkan _handphone_ku untuk merekam Sei-chan, yang kini sudah kudandani habis-habisan dengan _neko mimi _beserta _neko paws_, lengkap dengan kostum pelayan berekor dan kaus kaki motif garis yang menutupi seluruh kakinya. Sayang sekali jika hari bersejarah ini tidak diabadikan, kan?

"O-o-.. O-onee-ch-chan.."

"_Mou,_ kau terlalu kaku! Ulangi lagi ya, rileks saja!"

"O-o-onee-chan.."

"Sedikit lagi sempurna! Sei-chan, _ganbatte ne_!"

"Onee-chan.."

"Kyaaaaaaaa~~ _Hontou ni kawaii~~~"_

Akhirnya aku dapat rekaman yang sempurna! Sei-chan terlihat sangat sangat sangat imut dengan wajahnya yang sedang _blushing _parah~~ Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak berputar-putar kegirangan karenanya.

"Sudah cukup! Aku memang bilang akan memberimu servis, tapi ini sudah kelewat batas!"

"Hee _nani_? Kau mau lagi, Sei-chan~? Kalau begitu tambahkan tehee di belakangnya ya?"

SREK

Sebuah gunting meluncur begitu saja tepat di sebelah wajahku dan langsung menancap di tembok. Glek, seketika aku diam mematung.

"Kau ingin kubunuh, onee-chan?"

Sebuah seringaian iblis mengembang di wajahnya.

"_I-iie.. Sumimasen.._"

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Okee, masih fic tentang obsesi saya terhadap adik dan kali ini saya lampiaskan ke sang kapten sadis :D**

**Btw, ini request dari Ruu nyan. Sekalian kemauan saya juga sih, soalnya menurut saya menantang hahaha~~ Gomeeeen kalo di fic ini masih banyak kesalahan, entah itu alurnya kecepetan atau Akashinya jadi OOC, dan yang paling penting lagi typo(s) ;_;**

**Oleh karena itu, saran dan kritik dari reader-san sangat saya harapkan :D dan terima kasih sudah mampir di fic ini ;)**


	2. Please Be More Cute, Sei-chan!

.

.

.

.

.

**Please Be Cute For Me! (Extra Chapter : Please Be More Cute, Sei-chan!)**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Note : **Ini adalah extra chapter untuk omake yang ada di chapter 1. Jadi supaya ngerti, saya sarankan baca chapter 1-nya dulu ya ;) Dan juga untuk kalian-kalian yang pengen ada chapter lanjutan, semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan xD _Saa, _selamat menikmati~~ #wink

.

.

.

.

_"Onee-chan, daisuki.. Onee-chan, daisuki.. Onee-chan, daisuki.."_

Rekaman suara Sei-chan yang memanggilku berulang-ulang mengalun indah dari _earphone _yang kukenakan, mengiringi langkah-langkah kecilku menuju _gym_ SMA Rakuzan. Dekapanku pada _bento _yang sengaja kubuat untuk Sei-chan kupererat. Sepanjang perjalanan, senyum tak henti-hentinya mengembang menghiasi bibirku. Sungguh, rekaman suara adikku ini adalah lagu yang paling manis diantara semua lagu di ponselku.

Ya, semenjak hari Minggu cerah itu, Sei-chan telah membangkitkan lagi rasa cintaku terhadapnya. Kini aku tidak ragu lagi untuk memanggilnya kembali dengan panggilan sayangku padanya. Meskipun hanya pada hari itu saja aku mendengarnya memanggilku kakak, aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku punya Sei-chan sebagai adikku yang paling manis.

_"Onee-chan, daisuki.. Onee-chan, daisuki.. Onee-chan, daisuki.."_

Uh Sei-chan, suara merdumu sungguh membuatku dimabuk kepayang~

"_Doumo_, Akashi-senpai~~"

Di tengah euforia batinku, sebuah tangan besar tiba-tiba menepuk bahuku dari belakang, membuatku refleks melepas _earphone_ku dan menoleh ke sang sumber suara. Disana, tampak tiga orang yang kukenali sebagai _kouhai_ satu tingkat di bawahku sekaligusrekan tim basket adikku. Mereka tengah memasang senyum manis. Tunggu, sepertinya aku merasakan hawa orang keempat, tapi.. Ah, sudahlah.

"Ah Mibuchi-kun, Hayama-kun, Nebuya-kun, _ohisashiburi desu!_"

Aku pun melempar senyumku pada mereka. Aku memang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan _kouhai-kouhai_ manisku ini karena terlalu sibuk dengan persiapan ujian. Sudah sepantasnya aku membalas keramahan mereka.

"_Ohisashiburi! _Senpai akan ke _gym_?"

Hayama yang terlihat paling ceria menyapaku yang akhirnya pertama kali membuka percakapan diantara kami.

"Tentu saja, aku ingin mengantarkan _bento_ untuk Sei-chan. Kalian ingin ke _gym '_kan? Lebih baik kita jalan bersama saja!"

Dalam sekejap saja, wajah mereka bertiga mendadak mendung. Mereka tidak langsung menerima ajakanku, seakan sangat enggan pergi ke _gym_. Mibuchi sejenak menggaruk tengkuknya, lalu membuka suara mewakili teman-temannya.

"Eh _anoo_.. Bukannya kami tidak ingin pergi bersama.. Tapi sebaiknya sekarang kita jangan ke _gym _dulu,demi keselamatan."

Ah sepertinya aku mulai paham. Sei-chan pasti sudah membuat mereka ketakutan lagi. Adikku itu memang benar-benar titisan iblis, _senpai-senpai_nya saja bisa dia buat bertekuk lutut. Aku pun akhirnya menggelengkan kepalaku, kemudian kembali memasang senyum.

"_Daijoubu yo_, kita akan ke _gym _bersama. Sebisa mungkin aku akan melindungi kalian, _nee_?"

.

.

.

Pintu _gym _telah berada di depan mata. Sebelum membuka pintu jelmaan gerbang neraka itu, aku memposisikan diriku di barisan paling depan rombongan kami.

Selama perjalanan kesini, aku sudah mendengar cerita dari _kouhai-kouhai_ku tentang Sei-chan. Rupa-rupanya, mereka baru saja kabur dari _gym _demi menyelamatkan diri dari amukan gunting keramat kaptennya tersebut, namun tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk kembali lagi ke _gym_. Dari cerita itu, aku menyimpulkan bahwa _mood _Sei-chan hari ini sedang berada di ambang batas paling dasar.

Kini tanganku sudah siap mendorong pintu.

"_Ganbatte_, senpai!"

"_Un_."

Kami berempat sama-sama menelan ludah. Perlahan tapi pasti, kudorong pintu _gym _tersebut dengan sebelah tanganku, sedangkan yang satunya lagi kugunakan untuk mendekap erat _bento_. Bunyi derit pintu membuat keringat dingin kami semakin mengucur deras.

DLEB!

Segera setelah pintu _gym _terbuka lebar, sebuah gunting melayang dan menancap di tembok sebelahku.

_Kouhai-kouhai _di belakangku sudah merinding disko ketika melihat wujud iblis cilik bersurai merah beberapa meter di depan kami. Namun tidak bagiku. Aku lebih tertarik untuk menelusuri setiap sudut _gym_ yang tembok-temboknya sudah penuh dengan lubang hasil rajaman gunting. Sungguh, ruangan ini lebih pantas disebut ruang penyiksaan dibandingkan dengan _gym_.

"Reo, Kotarou, Eikichi.."

Suara bariton khas Sei-chan yang mengabsen rekan setimnya membuyarkan ketakjubanku.

"..dan Chihiro."

Chihiro? Maksudnya Mayuzumi? Rasa penasaranku membuatku menoleh ke belakang dan langsung mendapati sosok pemuda _expressionless _tersebut. Yang bersangkutan sepertinya menyadari tatapanku. Ia langsung melambaikan tangannya padaku dan membalas tatapanku dengan tatapan aku-sudah-dibelakangmu-sejak-tadi.

"Latihan kalian kulipatgandakan menjadi sepuluh kali lipat."

Sepuluh kali lipat? Itu bahkan lebih parah dari hukuman yang biasanya ia berikan untukku!

"_Chotto mate_! Apa itu tidak terlalu berat? Kasihan mereka!"

Dengan segenap keberanian, aku berusaha membela Mibuchi, Hayama, Nebuya, dan Mayuzumi. Mau bagaimanapun, aku sudah berjanji untuk melindungi mereka.

Adikku itu kemudian membalikkan badannya memunggungi kami sembari berdecak.

"..Ah jadi kau yang membawa mereka kembali kesini? Jangan coba-coba membantahku. Perintahku absolut, harusnya kau sudah tahu."

Iya, aku paham tentang itu, wahai tuan yang tidak pernah salah. Namun, bukan itu masalahnya. Jika kau bisa memperlihatkan sisi lembutmu padaku, sekali-sekali mengapa tidak ke teman-temanmu juga?

Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan tujuan awalku kesini. Aku pun berlari kecil menghampiri Sei-chan dan langsung mengambil posisi menghadapnya. Tanpa basa-basi, aku langsung menyodorkan _bento _yang kupegang dan memasang senyum termanisku, berharap hatinya bisa sedikit luluh dengan pemberianku ini.

"_Hora, _aku sudah membuatkan _bento _khusus untuk Sei-chan. Jika kau bersedia meringankan hukuman mereka, aku akan berikan ini untukmu!"

Selama beberapa detik, Sei-chan hanya menatap tajam _bento _buatanku. Tentu saja itu membuatku tegang karena secara tidak langsung, barusan aku sudah berani menentangnya dengan cara yang halus. Di seberang sana pun, aku bisa melihat keempat orang yang kubela ikut-ikutan menegang. Terlebih Mibuchi dan Hayama yang tampaknya sedang berkomat-kamit memanjatkan doa keselamatan untukku dan juga nasib mereka ke depannya.

Tunggu, sudah berapa detik yang terlewatkan? Aku perlahan mulai pesimis. Tampaknya rencanaku tidak berjalan mulus.

"..A-ada tofunya tidak?"

Oke, berikan aku waktu untuk mencerna kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sei-chan barusan. Wajah Sei-chan yang jika dilihat dengan teliti menjadi sedikit bersemu, sepasang _nekomimi _dan _nekoshippo _imajiner mendadak tumbuh dari dalam tubuhnya, sertatatapan _what-the-hell-is-going-there_ dari empat orang tim basket lain. Apa itu artinya rencanaku berhasil jika aku memasukan tofu ke dalam menu makan siangnya ini?

"Umm, tentu saja ada.. Kau kan selalu memintaku membuatkan itu untuk sarapan, jadi aku tidak mungkin lu–"

"Baiklah. Karena aku sedang baik, latihan kalian hanya ditambah tiga kali lipat!"

Hei, bahkan aku belum menyelesaikan kalimatku. Kekuatan seonggok tofu memang luar biasa.

Setelah memerintah anak buahnya, Sei-chan langsung merebut _bento _pada peganganku dan bergegas menuju _bench_ di pinggir _gym_. Dengan tergopoh, aku membuntuti langkah Sei-chan sembari menoleh pada empat orang yang masih berdiam diri di depan pintu. Mibuchi, Hayama, dan Nebuya tampak memberikan gestur berterimakasih kepadaku sebelum akhirnya berlari ke tengah lapangan untuk melaksanakan titah kaptennya. Sedangkan Mayuzumi? Entahlah, dia memang punya hobi menghilang dari peradaban.

Pada menit selanjutnya, aku sudah duduk berdampingan dengan Sei-chan di _bench_. Ia memakan _bento _buatanku dengan lahap–terutama ketika mengambil potongan tofu. Sebenarnya aku heran dengan metabolisme tubuhnya selama ini. Ia makan begini lahapnya setiap hari disertai dengan latihan keras basket, tapi kenapa pertumbuhannya agak tersendat?

"Dengan kata lain, kau ingin bilang aku pendek?"

Tubuhku langsung tersetrum ketika ia tiba-tiba menyindirku. Uh lagi-lagi dia berhasil membaca pikiranku.

"T-tidak kok, sungguh. Aku hanya berpikir jika seandainya Sei-chan tidak bertumbuh dan tetap dalam tubuh mungil seperti ini, aku pasti akan semakin menyayangimu."

"..Hari Minggu yang akan datang, ingatkan aku untuk melipatgandakan tugasmu."

Oh tidak, sepertinya tadi aku salah bicara.

"_Mou, _Sei-chan _hidoi_.."

Bibirku mengerucut beberapa senti. Jika sedang tidak manis, Sei-chan memang sangat-sangat-sangat menyebalkan–meskipun pada kenyataannya dia memang tidak pernah manis selain pada hari Minggu cerah itu. Namun untuk sekarang, aku sudah tidak bermasalah lagi dengan itu. Belakangan aku menyadari bahwa aku ini _masochist _jika sudah menyangkut adikku_._

_Maa_, daripada jengah menghadapi sikap arogan Sei-chan, pada akhirnya aku kembali mengeluarkan ponsel dan _earphone_. Setelah memasang _earphone _di telinga, jari-jariku bergerak lincah pada layar _touch screen _ponselku, mencari-cari video super langka dengan Sei-chan sebagai tokoh utamanya. Ya, video ketika aku mendandaninya dengan atribut berbau kucing, yang bisa membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa sang tokoh utama adalah titisan iblis paling kejam sejagad raya.

_"Nee, Sei-chan, ayo panggil aku lagi~"_

_ "O-o-.. O-onee-ch-chan.."_

_"Mou, kau terlalu kaku! Ulangi lagi ya, rileks saja!"_

_"O-o-onee-chan.."_

_"Sedikit lagi sempurna! Sei-chan, ganbatte ne!"_

_"Onee-chan.."_

_"Kyaaaaaaaa~~ Hontou ni kawaii~~~"_

Video ini sukses mengembangkan senyum lebar di wajahku. Aku sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada keimutan Sei-chan pada video ini. Jika saja waktu bisa diulang..

"Meskipun bisa mengulang waktu, jangan harap aku mau melakukannya lagi."

Setelah selesai berucap,–yang membuatku kembali bergidik akibat kemampuannya yang mengerikan itu–Sei-chan lantas memasukan suapan terakhir _bento_ buatanku ke mulutnya. Ah mungkin lain kali aku harus melatih otakku agar hati-hati dalam memikirkan sesuatu jika sedang bersamanya.

"Sei-chan ingin menontonnya juga?"

Bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan, aku pun melepas sebelah _earphone_ku dan memasangkannya pada telinga Sei-chan. Sei-chan lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku, membuat beberapa helai surai merahnya menjuntai menggelitiki pipiku.

Tombol _rewind _pun memutar ulang video dari awal.

_"Nee, Sei-chan, ayo panggil aku lagi~"_

Sosok Sei-chan dengan _nekomimi_nya mengawali dimulainya video. Suaraku terdengar membuka percakapan. Belum apa-apa, aku sudah tidak tahan untuk menahan senyum geliku ketika melihat Sei-chan di layar ponsel.

_"O-o-.. O-onee-ch-chan.."_

Kali ini suara gagap Sei-chan terdengar menyahut permintaanku. Aku mulai terkikik. Namun, satu kesalahan fatal yang tidak kusadari sekarang adalah aura negatif yang mulai menguar tepat di sebelahku.

_"Mou, kau terlalu kaku! Ulangi lagi ya, rileks saja!"_

Pada bagian ini, wajah Sei-chan mulai menunjukan semburat di sekitar pipinya. Sungguh, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi menunggu adegan selanjutnya.

_"O-o-onee-chan.."_

Aku masih juga tidak menyadari aura negatif yang berangsur berganti menjadi aura membunuh. Wajah imut beserta gerak-gerik Sei-chan pada video ini seolah membiusku untuk tidak memperhatikan sekitar.

_"Sedikit lagi sempurna! Sei-chan, ganbatte ne!"_

Dengan semangat dan pancaran binar mata, ponsel pada pangkuanku sedikit demi sedikit kuangkat mendekati wajah kami. Tanganku bergetar karena tidak kuasa menahan kebahagiaan yang sebentar lagi tersuguh pada puncak video ini. Ketika semburat wajah Sei-chan mulai menyebar ke seluruh bagian wajah lain, napasku otomatis tertahan di pangkal hidung. Perlahan mulutnya mulai terbuka untuk mengucapkan sebuah kata yang sudah kunanti-nantikan sejak lama.

KLIK.

Layar ponsel tiba-tiba mati–tidak, tepatnya sengaja dimatikan oleh Sei-chan. Sebelah tangannya mendadak sudah merangkul leherku sembari menempelkan sebuah gunting tajam disana. Detik ini juga, akhirnya aku menyadari sinyal psikopat yang diberikan Sei-chan. Oh tidak, jangan lagi, Sei-chan.

"Jangan pernah tunjukan lagi video aib itu padaku. Ah tidak, lebih baik kau hapus saja. Mengerti?"

Kurasakan leherku semakin tertekan oleh gunting keramat andalannya. Sebenarnya aku sudah biasa mengalami ini, namun itu tetap saja tidak membuatku kebal. Sebagai seorang manusia normal, tentu saja siapapun akan merasa waswas jika ditodong benda tajam seperti halnya aku sekarang, 'kan?

Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Lidahku terasa kelu akibat rasa ngeri akan disakiti lagi oleh Sei-chan. Entah sejak kapan pula, perlakuan Sei-chan terhadapku telah menjadi tontonan horor bagi Mibuchi, Hayama, Nebuya, dan Mayuzumi yang baru beberapa detik yang lalu masih sibuk memainkan bola-bola oranye di lapangan.

"Kenapa berhenti? Cepat lanjutkan lagi atau akan kutambah porsi latihan kalian."

"S-sei-chan! Itu _aneki_mu lho, jangan dibunuh!"

Ah, Mibuchi-kun, kau sungguh berani dan juga baik hati.

Mendengar kalimat yang seakan memerintah dari Mibuchi tersebut, Sei-chan kemudian menuntunku paksa untuk berdiri tanpa melepaskan rangkulannya. Aku hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan tidak mengenakan dari adikku ini, dan memang itulah yang biasanya aku lakukan ketika menjadi pelayannya di hari Minggu.

"Kalian.. Berbarislah di tengah lapangan."

Keempat rekan setim Sei-chan yang sudah mandi keringat dingin itu serempak menuruti apa yang dikatakannya.

"..Berbalik."

Dan lagi-lagi mereka menurut dengan patuh.

DLEB DLEB DLEB DLEB!

Empat buah gunting meluncur di atas kepala masing-masing manusia malang yang sedang berjejer tersebut. Sei-chan dengan mudahnya membidik dengan sebelah tangan. Entahlah, mungkin itulah hasil latihannya selama ini dengan menggunakanku sebagai kelinci percobaan.

"Tetap diam seperti itu sebelum aku memberikan perintah selanjutnya."

Samar-samar kulihat mereka berempat mengangguk-angguk sambil berusaha menahan getaran pada sekujur tubuhnya. Sekarang aku benar-benar mengerti bagaimana perasaan mereka ketika mereka bilang kabur dari _gym_.

"Dan kau.."

Ia merendahkan volume suaranya hingga mencapai taraf bisikan. Aku tahu, sekarang Sei-chan tengah beralih berbicara padaku, mengingat volume suaranya yang terlampau kecil namun mengandung ketajaman serta delikan mata dwiwarnanya padaku. Aku pun refleks memejamkan mataku erat-erat ketika merasakan kembali tekanan gunting pada leherku.

_Kami-sama, _selamatkanlah kami berlima dari siksaan dunia ini..

CUP.

"Itu balasan karena kau telah membawa mereka berempat kembali kesini."

Aku seketika membuka mata lebar-lebar ketika merasakan kecupan lembut di pipi kananku. Di sampingku kini, kedua belah pipi Sei-chan telah berbalut semburat merah muda. Belum sempat aku menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, Sei-chan langsung beralih melirik bagian wajah sebelah kiriku.

CUP.

"Itu balasan untuk _bento _yang kau buatkan untukku."

Lagi-lagi aku merasakan kecupan di wajahku, kali ini pada pipi kiri. Wajahku kini berangsur memanas disertai dengan detak jantung yang bekerja dua kali lebih cepat. Sei-chan telah menciumku dua kali?

Seakan belum puas, dengan gerakan cepat, Sei-chan memutar tubuhku menghadapnya dan menatapku dalam-dalam. Tatapan itu memberikan kesan lembut yang membuatku menahan napas tidak percaya. Tangan kekarnya kemudian menggenggam kedua bahuku.

"Aku hanya bercanda soal perkataanku tentang video tadi kok. Kau boleh menyimpannya sesuka hatimu sebagai bagian dari servisku pada hari itu."

CUP.

Sebuah kecupan penutup dari Sei-chan mendarat di dahiku. Bibirnya kemudian turun ke telingaku, menyapu setiap bagian wajahku yang dilewatinya. Sentuhan itu memberikanku efek luar biasa dimana aku bisa merasakan sengatan geli yang sangat kentara.

"_Onee-chan, daisuki."_

Detik itu adalah hari kedua aku mendengarnya memanggilku kakak. Dan lagi-lagi, aku merasa bahagia karenanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake~~**

"S-sei-chan, sampai kapan kita harus begini terus..?"

Ketika mendengar keluhan pelan dari Mibuchi, aku yang sedang sibuk berguling-guling di lantai demi memuaskan hasratku memeluk dan menciumi Sei-chan–yang tentunya dibalas Sei-chan dengan rontaan–refleks menoleh pada empat orang yang sempat terlupakan itu. Mereka masih setia berdiri tegak menghadap tembok dan tampaknya tidak menyadari apa yang sedari tadi kami berdua lakukan di belakang mereka. Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku lagi pada Sei-chan yang berada di bawahku. Dengan volume pelan, aku pun berbisik pada adikku itu.

"Apa yang akan kau katakan pada mereka?"

Sei-chan tampak menggendikan bahunya sembari melempar pandang ke arah lain.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Hihihi~ Baiklah~"

Kuhela napas perlahan kemudian membesarkan lagi volume suaraku.

"Sei-chan bilang, tetaplah seperti itu sampai 30 menit ke depan~"

"E-eeeeh, kenapa Akashi-senpai jadi ikut-ikutan kejam?! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?!"

Hayama berteriak heran. Ia lalu menunjukan tanda-tanda akan berbalik badan, namun..

DLEB!

Lagi-lagi sebuah gunting melayang tepat di atas kepalanya.

"Apa kau tidak dengar perkataannya, Kotarou?"

"_H-hai.. Sumimasen.."_

.

.

.

* * *

**Hehe akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini #syalala Semoga bisa memuaskan reader-san ya ;)**

**Saya ucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya bagi reader-san yang udah mampir dan membaca fic ini, dan juga yang sudah ngereview, fave, dan follow :'D Kalian semua adalah penyemangat saya untuk tetap menulis, uhiks ;') #alaydetected**

**Saya selalu mengharapkan kritik dan saran dari reader-san, jadi sudikah ngasih saya beberapa? :D**


End file.
